


The Coming Out of Quinn Fabray (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: A scene reconstruction project





	The Coming Out of Quinn Fabray (vid)

This is my most ambitious vid to date. I've never made anything like it before or ever again. I'm proud that it's done well on [Tumblr](http://jarrow272.tumblr.com/post/12837074894/epic-scene-reconstruction-showing-quinns-coming).

 

**password: faberry**

[[Download link]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RLBfERSl-B61B09XWxRzLzksC-6V9u5x) (263 MB, 18 mins, xvid)

Music: selected tracks from Bed of Roses by Michael Convertino

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/1163827.html)


End file.
